


La Légende des Fondateurs

by Clapounette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couple, F/M, M/M, Magie, Multi, Trahison - Freeform, dramione - Freeform, secret
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clapounette/pseuds/Clapounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après deux semaines d'absences inexpliquées, Hermione retrouve Harry et Ron pour continuer le combat contre Voldemort. Pourtant, tout à changer, et l'ancienne Gryffondor pourrait bien avoir à faire des choix. Surtout quand Drago Malefoy se trouve dans les parages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! 
> 
> Voilà, on me parle sans arrêt de AO3. On me dit que c'est trop bien, qu'on vient tout le temps sur ce site, et donc bon, comme une gentille petite brebis, je suis le troupeau =)
> 
> Me voilà donc. Avec cette fiction longue. Ma toute première. J'en bave, si vous saviez ! Mais au fond, on se dit que ça vaut le coup, et je me suis dis que la partager avec vous serait la meilleure chose à faire. 
> 
> C'est une Dramione, mais ça, ce n'est pas très surprenant ! 
> 
> Avant de commencer, je tiens juste à vous prévenir de quelques petites choses :  
> D'abord, mon rythme de parution est complètement aléatoire (au début, tout ira bien étant donné que jusqu'au chapitre 16, tout est déjà écrit, mais passé celui-ci, ayaaaah).  
> Ensuite, je prends plus ou moins en compte les livres uniquement jusqu'au tome 4. C'est-à-dire qu'après celui-ci, Drago n'a pas eu à tuer Dumbledore, et Sirius n'est pas mort.  
> Hum sinon, vous pouvez trouver cette histoire sur FF.net si vous avez trop la flemme d'attendre la suite, même si je vous promets de publier chaque semaine ;)  
> Enfin, c'est ma première fiction longue, il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs, des maladresses. Hormis cela, ma bêta Indifferente fait des miracles :)
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaira !

Le son de ses pas résonnait dans l’obscurité de la rue. Maudissant son retard et le silence insoutenable qui l’empêchait de passer complètement inaperçue, elle pressa le pas, désireuse de retrouver celui qui l’attendait. Elle se retenait de courir pour ne pas réveiller les habitants et trahir sa présence. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle fut surprise de ne pas l’entendre résonner lui aussi contre les façades sombres. 

Il faisait les cent pas, attendant impatiemment qu’elle arrive. Il ne l’aurait jamais avoué, mais elle lui avait réellement manqué. Pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps ? Avait-elle finalement renoncée à venir ? 

Après tant de temps, il était enfin revenu. Elle l’avait désespérément attendu. Priant pour qu’il revienne sain et sauf. Et enfin, cette lettre lui annonçant son retour imminent et son désir de la voir immédiatement. Elle lui avait répondu dans la seconde qui suivait, son écriture précipitée traduisant l’impatience avec laquelle elle l’attendait. 

Il se tourna pour la cinquième fois vers la porte lorsqu’il entendit le bruit de la clenche. Elle apparut enfin devant lui, ses cheveux bruns aussi touffus que dans son souvenir. Ses yeux si doux, ses lèvres charnues et son visage souriant. Elle baissa la tête, rouge de confusion, ne sachant comment réagir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’ils étaient séparés qu’elle en venait à douter de la réalité de la scène. Il s’avança vers elle, mû par une envie violente de la serrer dans ses bras. Se retenant, il prit son visage délicat entre ses mains et le releva afin de rencontrer ses prunelles. Lorsqu’il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elles brillaient, comme elles brillaient. Il y lisait l’amour, la passion, la tristesse, le soulagement. Tant de choses qu’il ressentait lui aussi. Il caressa son visage, tendrement. Il ne savait que dire, que faire. Tout en lui débordaient d’amour.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elle retenait son souffle pour graver ce moment en elle. Elle ressentait ses émotions, son incapacité à lui dire combien il l’aimait et combien elle lui avait manqué, elle le ressentait. Sa main sur sa joue, comme une ardente douceur qu’elle pensait rêver. Pour rien au monde elle n’aurait voulu s’arracher à la contemplation de ses yeux gris, brûlant d’amour. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, appuyant son visage contre sa paume amoureuse, la caressant, fermant les yeux sous l'émotion. Elle soupira de plaisir. 

Il la fixait, ses paupières frémissant sous la caresse brûlante de sa main sur sa joue. Ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient un appel au baiser qu’ils désiraient tous les deux ardemment. Il approcha son visage du sien quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait y voir toutes les nuances de marron qui les composaient, le doré qui les rendaient si beaux et les sentiments qui les animaient. Il s’y plongea à nouveau, se noyant dans les vagues de son amour pour elle.

Elle rompit la distance entre eux, posant ses lèvres désireuses sur celles de son amant. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Comme si la vie revenait en eux. C’était doux, sensuel et désespéré. Ils goûtaient les lèvres de l’un et de l’autre, se remémorant tout d’eux la douceur de leur peau, le goût sucré de leurs lèvres. Peu importait que le monde soit en guerre où que des millions de gens meurent. Seul comptait l’autre, celui dont on rêvait, qu’on attendait, qu’on désirait. Comme une danse, leurs lèvres se redécouvraient, inlassablement. 

Elle décolla doucement ses lèvres des siennes, reprenant son souffle, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Drago. Il avait les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration hachée. Hermione réalisa. Il était là, enfin là. La violence de l’émotion la submergea, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. C’était comme enfin reprendre vie. 

Il tremblait, de désir, de fatigue, d’amour. Peu importait que ce soit tout à la fois ou non, il n’avait qu’une idée en tête. Elle. Elle, face à lui. Elle, enfin Elle. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement pour la découvrir à nouveau. Les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, il les considérait comme des diamants, les prélevant précieusement du bout des doigts. Il posa un baiser sur son front et la rapprocha de lui, la serrant dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, humant l’odeur de vanille qui lui avait manqué. Elle l’agrippa de toutes ses forces, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille. Son souffle chaud et délicat portait ses trois mots comme une nouvelle promesse : 

\- Je suis là. 

L’amour qui perçait dans sa voix, la douceur qui en émanait, le manque et le désir qui y explosaient. Drago, sa voix, son corps qu’elle avait cherché pendant si longtemps, qu’elle avait appelé dans ses rêves. Elle l’avait là, contre elle, contre son cœur.


	2. Cauchemars et Révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis super gentille aujourd'hui, alors je vous poste directement le premier chapitre après le prologue =)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les sept personnes assises autour de la grande table en bois gardaient un silence cérémonial. L’absence des autres membres, partis en mission, jetait dans la réunion de l’Ordre un sentiment de solitude et d’apparente faiblesse face à une guerre qui se faisait de plus en plus violente contre les mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Kingsley Shackelbot entra dans la pièce et pris place à la gauche de Maugrey Fol Œil. Tous se taisaient, attendant les paroles du respecté Auror noir. 

\- Selon nos sources, Drago Malefoy serait de retour. On ne sait pas encore s’il a mené sa mission à bien, mais Londubat le surveille. 

Le survivant se tourna vers l’ancien auror, Maugrey Fol Œil gardait son éternel air renfrogné et ne semblait absolument pas inquiet du retour du jeune Mangemort auprès de Voldemort. Pourtant, cela ne le gênait pas d’examiner chacun des membres de l’Ordre assis autour de la table de son œil magique. Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que l’ancien Serpentard avait réussi à trouver ce que tous cherchaient depuis longtemps. La cause en était l’émotion quasi heureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l’avait brusquement submergée dans la matinée. Il braqua les yeux sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron le fixait, la lueur dans son regard lui confirmait qu’il pensait exactement la même chose que lui après qu’il lui avait raconté la connexion de ce matin avec Voldemort. Hermione quant à elle, gardait les yeux fixés sur Tonks, assise en face d'elle qui rédigeait rapidement le compte rendu de la réunion pour Dumbledore. Il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux et se demanda si elle faisait encore des cauchemars. Il se rappelait les nuits mouvementées de son amie. Chaque fois, ses cris résonnants, ils déboulaient, Ron et lui, dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour la consoler. Bien qu’il n’ait rien entendu cette nuit, il ne doutait pas qu’elle continuait de faire les affreux cauchemars qui l’empêchaient de se reposer. Pourtant, elle semblait beaucoup moins inquiète que les jours précédents. Et cela, Harry n’en connaissait pas la raison. 

Hermione réfléchissait intensément. Si Neville était celui qui suivait Drago, elle devrait faire plus attention encore. Elle se doutait par ailleurs que quelqu'un l'avait suivie la veille alors qu'elle avait retrouvé son amant. Elle savait qu’elle jouait un jeu dangereux. Fricoter avec l’ennemi, et pas n’importe lequel de surcroît, était synonyme de jouer avec le feu. Fils de fidèles Mangemorts, membres du cercle très privé du Mage Noir, Drago Malefoy avait tout du type de personne qu’elle était censée proscrire mais plus encore combattre. Pourtant, rien n’y faisait, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’aimer l’homme qui l’avait insultée et rabaissée pendant six ans. Ce même Serpentard qui l’avait sauvée des griffes de Greyback. Par quel hasard ou volonté l’avait-il fait, elle ne le sut jamais, mais l’accepta. Pendant deux semaines, il l’avait gardée prisonnière dans un lieu qu’elle aurait été incapable de retrouver par elle-même. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le sut jamais non plus mais elle apprit à connaître l’homme brisé qui se cachait sous sa carapace. Elle ne regretta jamais ce qu’il s'était passé là-bas mais elle se jura de garder cela pour elle. Après que l’Ordre du Phénix l’avait vainement cherchée, elle était réapparue « comme par magie » et personne n’avait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez sur le lieu où elle se trouvait réellement pendant ces deux semaines. Pas même Harry et Ron. Son secret était bien gardé. Qu’ils sachent qu’elle se trouvait avec son ennemi et que de plus elle entretenait une relation plus qu’amicale avec lui serait comme poignarder l’Ordre dans le dos. Chose qu’elle se refusait. Bien qu’elle l’aime, elle restait fidèle à ses idéaux et à ceux qui combattaient Voldemort. 

Hermione savait qu’elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation quand elle leva les yeux sur les personnes présentes autour de la table et qu'elle remarqua que Harry la fixait intensément. Pensait-il que sa fatigue était due aux cauchemars ? Avait-il remarqué son changement d’humeur soudain ? Il semblait soucieux et elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il l’interrogea du regard, mais fut interrompue par Lupin qui lui demandait son avis sur le plan qu’ils avaient mis en place. Elle tourna le regard, se replongeant dans ses pensées. Devait-elle prévenir Drago qu’il était suivi ? Il était clair que cela allait à l’encontre de ce qu’elle avait promis à l’Ordre, c’est-à-dire fidélité. Pourtant, son plus grand souci depuis plus de deux mois résidait dans l’idée de tout faire pour protéger celui qu’elle aimait. Les sentiments qui la tiraillaient, l'amour et la loyauté, l’empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit de clair et surtout causaient ses cauchemars fréquents qui la hantaient toutes les nuits. Elle le voyait gisant dans son sang, incapable de faire une geste pour aller le sauver et se retournant dans tous les sens pour chercher de l’aide, elle apercevait non loin de là, Ron et Harry dans la même position que son amant. Chaque nuit, elle se réveillait en sueur, la gorge brûlante des cris de détresse qu’elle avait poussés, priant un dieu invisible pour que ces rêves ne soient que pure fiction et non prémonitoires. Et comme chaque fois, Harry et Ron arrivaient, s’empressant de la consoler, respectant le silence qu’elle laissait planer autour des mystérieux cauchemars qui la plongeaient dans les enfers dès la nuit tombée. 

\- Hermione ? Hermione ?!

Elle leva les yeux subitement vers la personne qui l’appelait. Tonks la regardait, une moue compatissante sur le visage. Elle aussi avait dû entendre parler de ses cauchemars récurrents. 

\- Est-ce que tu as avancé dans tes recherches ?

\- Je pense avoir découvert ce qu’il cherche. J’ai eu du mal à trouver quelque chose mais un petit tour dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard m’a grandement aidée. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse l’être, il recherche le sceau de Salomon. 

Ses mots jetèrent un froid autour de la table. Ron fronçait le nez, se retenant de prononcer une phrase qui lui aurait valu un regard noir de l’ancien Auror Fol Œil. Lupin, quant à lui, fronçait les sourcils, signe d’une grande réflexion chez le lycanthrope. Les membres de l’Ordre ne réagissaient pas, attendant l’explication de l’ancienne Gryffondor. Fol Œil jeta un coup d’œil vers elle, la poussant à continuer.

\- Ce que l’on sait du sceau de Salomon, ou tout au moins de sa légende, c’est que c’est un anneau qui permettait au roi Salomon de parler aux animaux. Inutile me direz-vous pour une personne comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sait parler le Fourchelang. Mais ce qu’on ne sait pas de cet anneau, c’est qu’il permet de contrôler les démons et les génies … 

\- Pardon ? Harry la regardait avec des yeux grands comme une soucoupe.

Elle voyait bien dans son regard que ce qu’elle disait était tellement improbable que c’en paraissait encore plus dangereux si un tel objet, à condition qu’il existât réellement, tombait entre les mains de Voldemort. Fol Œil grogna et se leva précipitamment. Il se tourna vers Hermione. 

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il est impératif de prévenir Dumbledore. Sa voix ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment mais on sentait à sa posture droite et tendue qu’il était en alerte après les paroles de la jeune femme. 

\- Je ne doute pas que c’est ce que cherche Voldemort, mais je n’ai aucune exactitude quant à son existence, et surtout de quelle manière il fonctionne. J’ai fouillé partout, lu tous les livres qui pouvaient faire mention de cet anneau et je pense en savoir plus que lui sur son possible fonctionnement. Ce qui nous laisse une avance considérable sur lui. 

Fol Œil acquiesça et se tourna vers Lupin. 

\- Prends contact avec Londubat, demande-lui de continuer à suivre le jeune Malefoy et de chercher des choses sur un possible anneau de Salomon par la même occasion. 

Le lycanthrope lui répondit par l’affirmative et sortit de la salle en coup de vent. Kingsley, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu’ici, s’approcha de l’ancien Auror.

\- Alastor, je vais jeter un coup d’œil dans les archives du ministère. Peut-être qu’on y fait mention de cet anneau. Sa voix grave résonnait dans la salle et son intonation calme rassura les membres restants après la peur que l’annonce d’Hermione avait jetée sur l’assemblée restreinte. 

Les membres de l’Ordre s’empressèrent de sortir de la pièce, chacun partant vaquer à ses occupations. Hermione traînait, redoutant l’interrogatoire de Harry sur ses sombres cernes et son changement d’humeur. Elle savait pourtant ne pouvoir y échapper et sortit de la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd avec ses deux amis. Ils ne pipèrent mots jusqu’à ce qu’ils retrouvent au calme dans la chambre des garçons au troisième étage. 

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol en face du lit de Ron tandis qu’Hermione s’asseyait sur le lit du rouquin, à côté de celui-ci. Il s’était avachi contre son oreiller, envoyant valser ses chaussures à l’autre bout de la pièce. Harry, évitant de justesse les projectiles, s’empressa de jeter sur son meilleur ami le réveil qui traînait sur la table de nuit à côté de lui. Ce qui valut de la part de la cible un grognement réprobateur qui tira un rire à la jeune femme et qui réveilla par la même occasion le soudain intérêt de Harry à l’encontre de l’humeur nouvellement « joyeuse » de sa meilleure amie. Il se cala contre le mur et la fixa intensément, cherchant à déceler dans son regard une réponse à cette joie soudaine. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il n’avait vu rien qu’un simple sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle détourna le regard, consciente que le brun ne se poserait que plus de question à la vue de ce geste, mais refusait d’y faire face maintenant, souhaitant plus que tout au monde repousser les questions embarrassantes sur ce qu’il s’était réellement passé ce dernier mois. Elle sentit le rouquin poser sa tête sur ses jambes en soupirant de contentement et elle posa sa main dans ses cheveux qu’elle caressa machinalement comme elle le faisait avec ceux de Drago. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à cette pensée, souhaitant ardemment qu’il fut à la place de son ami. Ron, bien que surpris par le geste de sa meilleure amie, la laissa faire, comprenant par là qu’elle avait besoin de leur présence. 

Harry, perturbé lui aussi par ce geste inattendue, fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Qu’avait donc Hermione ? Depuis ce matin, elle agissait complètement différemment, comme perdue quelque part dans ses pensées. Il comprenait bien qu’ils avaient besoin de savourer ces moments de calme, la guerre qui faisait rage dehors aspirant toute trace d’innocence, de joie et de bonheur qui étaient leur quotidien du temps où ils étaient encore à Poudlard.   
Poudlard. Voilà seulement un an qu’ils avaient fini leurs études et il semblait pourtant à Ron que cela faisait des années qu’ils avaient quitté l’école de sorcellerie et son réconfortant château. Il avait lui aussi remarqué le changement d’attitude d’Hermione, se demandant comme son meilleur ami ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans ces moments si noirs pour lui soutirer un sourire. Cela pouvait paraître exagéré de sa part de s'interroger pour un simple sourire, mais depuis son retour inespéré deux mois plus tôt, la Gryffondor s’était complètement renfermée sur elle-même, comme torturée par des maux intérieurs. Il faut dire que le rouquin n’était pas loin de la vérité. Mais il gardait le silence, préférant laisser sa meilleure amie profiter de cet instant de répit. Il était simplement heureux que celle qu’il aimait puisse trouver dans un monde si noir encore quelques partielles de lumière. Il était alors resté immobile sous les caresses douces de la jeune femme dans sa chevelure orange vif, appréciant ce moment intime entre les trois amis comme ceux qu’ils passaient à Poudlard. Depuis qu’ils avaient fini l’école, passant de ce fait par le stade adulte, il leur avait été permis de participer aux réunions de l’Ordre et aux missions, hormis pour Harry, que Dumbledore surprotégeait en vue du combat final, et ils avaient ainsi perdu cette insouciance qu’ils pouvaient avoir à l’école. La nostalgie les prenant, ils gardaient le silence, profitant au maximum de ces moments de répits entre amis. 

Bien que Harry souhaitait interroger de nouveau Hermione sur ce qu’il s’était réellement passé pendant ces deux semaines de disparition, il garda le silence, voyant bien que les deux amis devant lui profitaient pleinement du peu de répit qu’ils avaient. Mu par un élan soudain en les voyant, il se leva et alla les rejoindre. Il s’installa aux côtés d’Hermione, qui nicha sa tête dans son cou, acceptant la chaleur de son corps comme quelque chose de réconfortant et essentiel. Elle prit les mains du survivant et du rouquin dans les siennes, les serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait, leur transmettant tout l’amour qu’elle avait pour eux à travers ce geste. 

Hermione savait, avec une grande certitude qu’elle serait incapable de choisir entre son amour pour ses deux meilleurs amis et celui qu’elle portait à Drago. Son cœur se déchira à cette pensée et elle se souvint de son cauchemar qui hantait toutes ses nuits. Une larme coulant sur sa joue, elle serra plus fort encore la main des deux jeunes hommes à ses côtés, choisissant de profiter de cet instant comme l’un des plus précieux qu’elle eut vécu depuis longtemps.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Petits problèmes d’un Serpentard et d’une Gryffondor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le troisième chapitre :)
> 
>  
> 
> Je ne blablate pas trop, mais si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! 
> 
>  
> 
> Pour le reste, je remercie Indifferente d'être une si merveilleuse bêta :)
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne Lecture !

Neville Londubat grommelait. Il était trempé, et n’avait aucun endroit assez abrité pour se protéger de la pluie torrentielle qui tombait sur l’Angleterre. Et il ne se passait rien. Depuis que le Serpentard était rentré de mission et que Fol Œil lui avait demandé de le surveiller, rien de suspect n’était survenu qui aurait pu inquiéter le jeune sorcier. Pas même un souffle, ou une parole douteuse. Hormis la disparition du blond pendant la nuit, dont il avait perdu la trace et bien qu’il soupçonnait l’utilisation de la magie noire, rien ne pouvait aider l’Ordre sur l’objet mystérieux de la mission que Malefoy avait réalisée. Il soupira à nouveau d’ennui quand la lumière s’éteignit soudainement dans la chambre qu’il surveillait. Il se dit qu’enfin quelque chose de louche allait arriver. Il ne voyait plus rien du tout et attendait, concentré, que le jeune homme fasse un faux pas. Il haussa les sourcils quand il vit une chandelle s’allumer dans cette même chambre. Mais que fabriquait-il ?! Il était une heure du matin passée et son comportement devenait de plus en plus louche au fur et à mesure que les heures s’écoulaient doucement. Le jeune homme redoubla d’attention de peur qu’il lui échappe. Il attendit désespérément que l’ombre de Malefoy apparaisse dans l’embrasure de la fenêtre, et son attente dura plusieurs heures. Au bout d’un long moment, il réalisa enfin qu’il lui avait effectivement échappé et qu’il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte. 

\- Merde !

Il transplana précipitamment en grommelant. 

**

Échapper à son ancien « camarade » avait été encore plus facile qu’il ne le pensait. Il n'avait pas réellement cru que son plan enfantin fonctionnerait mais il fallait admettre que duper Londubat était simple. Il ricana sous sa cape, se remémorant les sales coups qu’il lui avait joués avec Blaise et les deux gorilles. Il se reprit et retrouva son masque impassible. Il avait transplané à l’orée d’une forêt particulièrement sombre. L’obscurité de la nuit n’aidant pas, il alluma sa baguette d’un lumos et s’aventura entres les immenses arbres. Les feuilles craquaient sous ses pas. Seul le bruit du tonnerre couvrait sa présence tandis que les éclairs flamboyant dévoilaient sa silhouette. La pluie violente s’abattait sur lui. Chaque bruit était amplifié. Tout dans la forêt semblait inquiétant et bien qu’il connaisse le chemin sur le bout des doigts, il mit plusieurs heures à retrouver la masure abandonnée qui les avait hébergés, lui et Hermione, deux mois plus tôt. Quand il y arriva, il était trempé jusqu’aux os. Elle se dressait face à lui, aussi sombre que pouvait lui laisser voir l’obscurité. Un éclair l’illumina et il put voir la porte en bois sur laquelle il se précipita. Il éteignit sa baguette et posa sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu’il s’avançait dans la pièce, une ombre se précipita soudainement sur lui, l’enserrant fortement. L’odeur de vanille emplissait l’atmosphère de la cabane. Une émotion violente s’empara de lui, il passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et serra Hermione contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis il ferma la porte d’un coup de pied pour chasser la froid de la nuit qui s’insinuait dans la pièce. 

 

Drago Malefoy se sentait l’homme le plus heureux du monde. Si l’on pouvait parler de bonheur en temps de guerre. Il était enfin seul avec la fille qu’il aimait et avait décidé de ne pas la lâcher, de peur qu’elle s’évapore. Il la serrait contre lui, coupant son souffle et le sien par la même occasion. Il grelotta soudainement. Il avait oublié que ses vêtements étaient entièrement imbibés d’eau. Il libéra Hermione qui se recula et entreprit d’allumer les quelques bougies qui traînaient dans la masure abandonnée, tandis qu’il enlevait sa cape et son gilet trempés.   
Quand Hermione se tourna vers lui, elle remarqua à la lumière des chandelles que le tee-shirt bleu épousait parfaitement bien les contours du torse musclé de Drago. Elle frissonna instantanément, les yeux fixés sur lui. Elle s’approcha de son amant jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit assez proche pour sentir son souffle sur son visage. 

\- Ne garde pas ça, tu vas attraper la mort. La voix de la jeune femme était rauque, ce qui fit frémir le jeune homme qui approcha ses lèvres de la nuque de la jeune femme pour y déposer un baiser brûlant. 

\- Enlève-le moi. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. 

Elle trembla violemment, agrippa le tee-shirt trempé et le passa aussitôt par dessus la tête du Serpentard, dévoilant un torse musclé qu’elle s’empressa de caresser tendrement. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, lui donnant un air sauvagement sexy. Hermione ne résista pas plus longtemps. Elle passa la main délicatement dans le soyeux blond et les attrapant délicatement mais fermement, baissa la tête du jeune homme vers la sienne. Leurs yeux brûlaient. Leurs souffles ardents se mêlaient. La jeune femme ne pouvait résister, tout en elle lui criait de se coller au corps passionné de son amant. Alors, prise d’une envie incroyable, elle plaqua ses lèvres avides sur celles de Drago. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant leurs langues danser un ballet enfiévré. 

Tout avait disparu autour d’eux, la seule chose qui comptait était la douce violence avec laquelle ils se consumaient dans l’autre. Une chaleur incroyable régnait dans la pièce. Drago poussa Hermione ardemment contre le mur. Il étouffa le gémissement frisquet de la Gryffondor et s’empressa de lui ôter son tee-shirt qui devenait à son goût beaucoup trop gênant, laissant découvrir un simple soutien-gorge noir qu’il se démena à enlever à son tour. Il déposa une multitude de baisers sur sa peau nue tandis qu’elle gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses du Mangemort. Le reste des vêtements subit bientôt le même sort. Il prit alors la main de la jeune femme, observant le flottement de la douce chevelure brune sur ses épaules nues. Toute violence avait disparu, laissant place à une pure tendresse. 

C’était le côté de Drago qu’Hermione préférait. Ses gestes doux étaient une drogue. Personne ne pouvait y résister, pas même elle, la courageuse Gryffondor. Ce fut comme une explosion d’émotions. Rien n’était comparable à ce qu’elle ressentait avec lui. Elle savait que ces gestes attentionnées et rares, elle était la seule à en jouir. Et pour rien au monde elle n’aurait laissé cela à quelqu’un d’autre. Il lui fit l’amour comme jamais. Tout était si intense, plus intense que ce qu’elle avait pu connaître avant. Quand il se retira, tremblant, elle se blottit contre lui, frémissante d’amour. Il se retourna vers elle, la couvant des yeux et déposa un baiser sur son nez. Elle rigola doucement, les joues rougies par le bonheur. Il enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, caressant délicatement la peau de sa main. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir et, s’étirant comme un chat, elle effleura comme une caresse les jambes de Drago, les entrelaçant, ne formant plus qu’un avec lui. Ils profitèrent un instant de ce moment de silence, rien que tous les deux, blottis l’un contre l’autre tendrement, s’endormant comme deux enfants. 

**

Hermione fut réveillée par le chatouillement des rayons du soleil qui passait à travers les interstices des volets. Elle sentait le corps chaud de Drago à ses côtés et se rappela les événements de la nuit avec un sourire béat. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il dormait toujours, la respiration calme et sereine. Elle caressa les épaules du jeune homme qui remua à son contact. Elle entreprit alors de déposer des baisers partout sur son visage, descendant sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Drago, réveillé, gardait les yeux fermés pour profiter au maximum du réveil tendre de la Gryffondor. Elle s’approcha du lobe de son oreille et le mordilla doucement.

\- Réveille toi, murmura-t-elle paisiblement

Il grogna doucement de mécontentement, ce qui lui valut un rire cristallin de la jeune femme qui se mit à le chatouiller. Drago commença à se tordre, esquissant un rire. 

\- Arrête, arrête, je me rends ! 

Elle explosa de rire et se plaça au dessus de lui, les coudes délicatement posés contre son torse. Le surplombant, elle l’observa tendrement. Il attrapa une mèche folle de ses cheveux et, jouant avec, la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hé ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu sais que ton petit jeu de séducteur ne marche pas avec moi. Elle le regardait d’un petit air supérieur, se moquant gentiment de son éternel regard de charmeur. 

Vexé, il détourna la tête. Le rire d’Hermione repartit de plus belle. Il était décidément aussi enfant qu’il pouvait être adulte. Sa fierté était considérable. A l’image de sa famille, pensa-t-elle en rigolant. Il soupira de frustration. Elle n’en rit que plus. Il abandonna la partie, elle connaissait trop ses points faibles pour qu’il puisse gagner cette manche. 

\- Combien de temps est-ce que tu vas rester ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant. 

\- Je vais probablement repartir demain, Harry et Ron se doutent de quelque chose et le mensonge que je leur ai servi n’est vraiment pas crédible. Et surtout, ils ont besoin de moi. 

\- Et moi alors ? Tu vois Saint Potter et Weasmoche tous les jours. Il avait tourné la tête de nouveau et montrait clairement que la décision d’Hermione ne lui plaisait pas du tout. 

Le Serpentard avait repris son air hautain et méprisant. La jeune femme soupira. Il savait pourtant très bien ce qu’il en était. Jamais elle n’abandonnerait ses amis et surtout pas en ce moment. Rien n’y ferait. Cet homme était une vraie tête de mule. 

\- Tu m’énerves Malefoy ! Tu savais très bien à quoi on s’exposait avec cette relation ! 

Voilà, elle l’avait dit. Il ne comprenait pas et cela énervait Hermione au plus haut point. Elle se leva du lit et chercha ses vêtements. Il n’avait pas réagi à ses paroles mais elle pouvait sentir le regard insistant qu’il posait sur elle tandis qu’elle récupérait ses habits éparpillés dans la pièce. Elle se retourna brusquement et lui lança rageusement son tee-shirt à la figure. Il l’attrapa et la fixa, moqueur. 

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! La colère avait rendu ses cheveux électriques et lui donnait un air féroce. 

Drago Malefoy n’en sembla pourtant pas impressionné. Il attendait qu’elle ait passé sa rage sur ses vêtements pour parler. Il savait qu’il avait agi puérilement mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de jalouser les deux Gryffondor. C’était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu’il déverse sa contrariété sur quelqu’un et ils étaient les mieux placés pour cela. Quand Hermione eut ramassé tous ses vêtements, le Serpentard se décida à se relever de la position vautrée dans laquelle il était. 

\- Tu dois savoir que Londubat me suit. Il avait dit ça d’un air nonchalant, simplement pour vérifier l’humeur de la jeune femme.

\- Et alors ?! 

Elle ne s’était pas retourné et lui avait répondu d’un ton dédaigneux. Il en conclut qu’elle ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Drago décida d’attraper le taureau par les cornes. Littéralement. Il s’approcha d’Hermione, de dos et l’encercla de ses bras. Il posa son menton sur son épaule, les boucles de ses cheveux lui chatouillant la mâchoire. 

\- Allez, arrête de bouder. Puisque tu ne restes pas longtemps, au moins profitons-en. Sa voix était calme, imperturbable, sans animosité. 

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n’acceptait toujours pas ses paroles, mais posa sa main sur la sienne en guise d’approbation. Il la lâcha lentement et la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte pour l’ouvrir tandis qu’il enfilait son pantalon et son tee-shirt sec. Quand il releva la tête, il l’aperçut, dos à lui, immobile, pétrifiée. La porte était ouverte et laissait entrer le soleil dans la vieille masure. Il s’approcha d’elle, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien la laisser ainsi de marbre. Cette cabane était bien cachée et il était sûr qu’ils étaient les deux seules personnes à en connaître l’existence. Il posa une main sur son épaule et l’autre au dessus de ses yeux pour se cacher du soleil. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Il était intrigué. Le soleil lui tapait dans les yeux et il avait du mal à discerner ce qu’il voyait.

Hermione ne réagit pas. Cela l’inquiéta. Il balaya les alentours des yeux. C’est alors qu’il le vit. Son cœur manqua un battement. Slughorn, face à eux, les fixait, le regard complètement abasourdi. 

\- Fais chier ! jura Drago.

Il attrapa Hermione par le coude et la poussa à l’intérieur de la masure en claquant violemment la porte. Il sortit sa baguette, tandis qu’elle observait l’ancien professeur de potion par la fenêtre.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout là ?! 

La jeune femme se tourna vers l’ancien Serpentard et haussa les épaules, les yeux complètement apeurés. Et voilà, se disait-elle, après seulement deux mois, nous voilà découverts. La peur qui l’envahissait à l’idée que tout ce qu’elle avait caché depuis si longtemps éclate au grand jour lui semblait aussi improbable que si on lui annonçait qu’elle était morte. Ce qui finalement revenait au même. Elle n’imaginait même pas la réaction des membres de l’Ordre et en particulier de Harry et Ron quand ils l’apprendraient. 

\- Et si on lui jetait un sort d’amnésie ? 

Hermione trouva cela complètement absurde. Absurde parce que Slughorn faisait partie de l’Ordre et que cette idée ne lui aurait même pas effleuré l’esprit par le fait même qu’il était dans son camp. Pourtant, une voix lui chuchotait perfidement que cette solution égoïste mettrait fin à tous les problèmes qui auraient pu naître. Elle secoua la tête et tourna le regard vers le jeune blond. 

\- Mauvaise idée, lui dit-elle. On devrait plutôt essayer de lui parler, lui faire comprendre que cela est une erreur ou trouver quelque chose d’autre… Elle s’emballait, refusant de faire du mal à leur ancien professeur. Drago lui coupa la parole. 

\- Essayer de lui parler ?! Et tu penses vraiment qu’il va croire nos mensonges ? Comme s’il était assez dupe pour ne pas voir ce qu’il s’est passé dans cette cabane. 

Elle savait qu’il avait raison mais refusait d’user de la magie contre lui. Ils étaient coincés comme des rats. Drago s’approcha de la porte, posa la main sur la poignée pour l’abaisser lorsqu’Hermione lui attrapa le bras. Il se retourna, une moue interrogative sur le visage. 

\- Laisse moi lui parler, on va trouver une solution. 

\- Si tu le dis. Il haussa les épaules et se décala pour la laisser sortir. Elle s’avança vers Slughorn, la démarche assurée.

Il sortit à sa suite, ferma la porte et s’arrêta à l’extrémité de la terrasse, la baguette à la main, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes du professeur. 

**

Lorsque Horace Slughorn quitta Poudlard le matin même pour se rendre dans sa vieille bâtisse abandonnée, il ne s’attendait sûrement pas à y trouver deux de ses anciens élèves. Qui plus est un Serpentard et une Gryffondor. Mais plus surprenant encore était la relation qui semblait s’être instaurée entre les deux anciens ennemis. Il n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu’une Gryffondor et un Serpentard puissent se trouver à deux mètres l’un de l’autre sans s’insulter relevait du miracle et plus encore quand il s’agissait d’Hermione Granger et de Drago Malefoy. Mais le plus important était : que faisait-elle avec lui ? Il avait sa petite idée mais n’osait l’admettre. Il vit la jeune femme s’approcher de lui, la démarche sûre. Pourtant il voyait bien l’angoisse qui peignait ses traits. Elle s’arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et leva les yeux vers lui dans un geste impuissant, se tordant les mains. 

\- Professeur, je vais vous expliquer. Sa voix était hésitante et traduisait le léger tremblement qui s’emparait de son corps.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait quelque chose à expliquer mademoiselle. Son était froid et laissait transparaître l’avis qu’il avait sur la situation. 

Hermione trembla franchement. Elle s’apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand elle sentit Drago s’arrêter à ses côtés. Elle ne l’avait pas entendu et vit d’après le visage du professeur que son arrivée était passée complètement inaperçue. Slughorn fronça les sourcils. Il n’appréciait pas du tout la proximité entre les deux anciens élèves. Il le fixa méchamment, lui faisant bien comprendre ce qu’il pensait de lui et du chemin qu’il avait pris. 

\- Maîtrise parfaite de la magie noire à ce que je peux voir. Je suppose que Tom est un bon professeur, n’est-ce pas Mr. Malefoy ? 

Le visage sévère qu’il arborait effraya Hermione. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago, s’attendant à une réaction violente de la part de l’ancien Serpentard face à cette provocation. Rien de cela, il affichait un rictus franchement moqueur à l’attention du directeur des Serpentards. Il l’avait toujours méprisé et le montrait clairement dans son regard. Il attrapa la main d’Hermione et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens en la levant devant les yeux agacés de l’ancien professeur. Il le provoquait et Hermione comprit que la démonstration de magie noire avait eu pour seul but de l’impressionner. 

\- Je vais être clair. Parlez de ceci à quiconque et je mettrais en œuvre tout ce qu’il m’a appris. Sachez une chose, professeur, Hermione n’est pas une traîtresse et ne le sera jamais. Le ton railleur qu’il avait utilisé décontenança Slughorn, qui baissa la tête devant le célèbre regard noir de Drago.

Il se retourna, emmenant Hermione avec lui vers la cabane. Il y entra pour récupérer leurs affaires, la laissant devant la porte. La jeune femme, pendant ce temps, regardait en arrière. Le professeur Slughorn la fixait. Elle ne put voir l’expression qui se peignait sur son visage, mais comprit qu’il se méfierait d’elle désormais. Drago ressortit. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, effectuant une légère pression pour la rassurer et transplana, loin du regard méfiant du professeur.


	4. La réponse aux trahisons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Je m'excuse d'avoir complètement déserté le site et cette histoire, j'avais une grosse perte de motivation pour l'écriture (qui est déjà bien avancée et postée sur FF.net) mais ça y est, tout est revenu à la normale :) 
> 
> Pour ceux qui n'ont aucune patience (et je peux le comprendre haha) cette histoire est publiée sur FF.net jusqu'au chapitre 18. 
> 
> Je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé des kudos, et plus particulièrement de kis qui m'a laissé une adorable commentaire :) Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! 
> 
> Un petit mot de ma merveilleuse bêta : Vous allez lire LE chapitre qui marque le début de l'action, la vraie de vrai ! Et la tournure que prennent les choses risque bien de vous surprendre ! Tout ça, magnifiquement bien écrit, avec de petits détails qui donnent du crédit à l'histoire et des descriptions à couper le souffle (oui, carrément !) Touchant et intriguant à la fois, j'adore ce chapitre !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Neville Londubat s’en voulait. Énormément. Maugrey Fol Œil ne disait pas un mot et tout présageait que sa colère grondait. Il avait les mains crispées et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, sa jambe de bois claquant régulièrement sur le parquet. Le spectacle était effrayant. Lui, assis, en position d’infériorité devant le célèbre Auror. Le silence qui régnait lui donnait des sueurs froides. Mais qu’attendait-il donc ? Il préférait largement subir les foudres de son ancien professeur maintenant.

 

On frappa soudainement à la porte. Neville sursauta sur son siège. Il retint un tremblement et releva la tête, prêt à affronter ce qui allait survenir. En quelques secondes à peine, il imagina toutes les punitions possibles qu’il pourrait subir. Un frisson le parcourut. Maugrey s’arrêta de claudiquer et fixa la porte de son œil magique.

 

         ⁃Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour entrer ?! grogna-t-il, impatient.

 

Neville ferma les yeux. La porte grinça. Lorsqu’il sentit que plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver, il souleva ses paupières. La surprise se peignit sur ses traits. Il ne craignait absolument rien. Il se mit à rire de soulagement.

 

         ⁃Tu ferais mieux d’arrêter ça immédiatement Londubat !

 

Ledit Londubat se ratatina sur lui-même.

Seamus Finnigan laissa échapper un sourire narquois, qu’il cacha bien vite quand il remarqua l’humeur exécrable de l’Auror. Il prit un air sérieux, conscient que les nouvelles qu’il apportait n’allaient pas l’améliorer.

 

         ⁃Alors ?!

 

Et impatient en plus. Décidément, il devait se faire tout petit. Il inspira et se lança.

 

         ⁃Le sortilège anti-transplanage n’a pas fonctionné. Visiblement il en connaît un rayon sur la magie noire. Il nous a pris au dépourvu. Il savait qu’il était suivi.

 

         ⁃Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que vous l’avez encore perdu ?

 

Seamus déglutit. Ça s’annonçait mal. Il acquiesça et se crispa, attendant les cris. Mais rien, seulement des bruits de pas et un claquement de porte. Il était sûrement partit avertir les autres membres de l’Ordre. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami.

 

         ⁃On a complètement merdé hein ?

 

         ⁃Ça, tu peux le dire.

 

Seamus s’affala sur une chaise en soupirant. Neville reprenait des couleurs.

 

         ⁃Toujours aussi effrayant ce Fol Œil ! soupira-t-il.

 

         ⁃Ouaip ! On a beau avoir fini Poudlard, cette fouine de Malefoy nous cause toujours autant d’ennuis !

 

Neville tourna la tête vers Seamus. Celui-ci mangeait des bonbons aux citrons.

 

         ⁃T’en veux ? lui demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine.

 

Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire devant l’ironie de la situation, rapidement suivi par son ami. Malgré la guerre et la peur, l’amitié et l’insouciance subsistaient.

 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, quand Ginny Weasley vint les chercher, ils riaient encore.

* * *

 

Il tournait sa baguette entre ses mains. Inlassablement. Pas un de ses mangemorts n’ouvrait la bouche de peur d’être la source de la colère du Mage Noir. Ils baissaient les yeux, évitant son regard. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour passer inaperçu. Lord Voldemort les toisait. Ses pieds nus frôlaient le sol au fur et à mesure qu’il inspectait ses hommes. Seul le froissement de sa robe de sorcier sur le plancher venait troubler le silence absolu qui régnait dans la pièce. Il s’arrêta devant l’un d’eux et le fixa dans les yeux. L’homme déglutit.

 

           ⁃          Toi.

 

           ⁃          Maître ? bégaya-t-il 

 

           ⁃          Où est-il ?

 

Il était calme, mais on sentait que la colère perçait dans sa voix. Le Mangemort se mit à trembler. Il attendait. Cependant la réponse ne venait pas.

 

           ⁃          Soit.

 

Un éclair de lumière verte envahit la pièce et le Mangemort s’effondra dans un bruit sourd.

 

           ⁃          Bien, quelqu’un dans cette pièce est-il capable de me dire où se trouve Drago Malefoy ?! demanda-t-il, en élevant la voix.

 

La tension régnait. Un seul faux pas et les Mangemorts savaient que le même sort les attendrait. Lord Voldemort sentait la rage l’envahir. Il était en retard. Des étincelles crépitaient au bout de sa baguette, inquiétant ses fidèles. La seule chose qu’ils pouvaient faire à l’instant était de maudire le jeune Malefoy pour son retard.

* * *

Elle sentit le fourmillement habituel que procurait le transplanage. Par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux, s’abandonnant complètement à la poigne ferme de Drago. Quand elle sentit enfin la terre ferme sous ses pieds, elle s’autorisa à les ouvrir. Ce qu’elle vit l’estomaqua.

 

Le manoir Malefoy.

 

Voilà où il l’avait emmené. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, l’interrogeant du regard, mais celui-ci détourna les yeux d’un air coupable. Elle n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle lâcha violemment la main de celui qu’elle aimait et le regarda avec dégoût. Elle recula et tenta de transplaner. En vain. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû y penser. Alors tout cela était prémédité. Elle eut envie de pleurer devant cette trahison, mais retint ses larmes de rage. Elle n’avait même pas sa baguette puisqu’il s’était occupé de la lui prendre avant de transplaner. Et elle ne s’était doutée de rien. Une envie de vomir la prit quand il se tourna vers elle, un air contrit sur le visage. Il s’approcha d’elle mais elle recula précipitamment.

 

           ⁃          Ne me touche pas ! cracha-t-elle.

 

Il se figea, ne prononça pas un mot. Que pouvait-il dire ? Pardon ? Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait déjà jeté un sort, alors accepter des excuses, jamais. Elle serra les poings et baissa la tête pour ne pas avoir à l’affronter du regard. C’est alors qu’il apparut. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et n’osa pas lever les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui venait d’arriver aux côtés de l’ancien Serpentard.

 

           ⁃          Bien Drago.

 

Sa voix sifflante effraya Hermione.

Du coin de l’œil elle le vit faire une courbette à son maître. Pitoyable. Trahie. Elle se sentait trahie. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle gardait les yeux baissés, refusant de poser le regard sur la face de serpent de Lord Voldemort.

 

           ⁃          Mademoiselle Granger. La sang de bourbe n’est-ce pas ?

 

Un serpent. Elle avait l’impression d’écouter un serpent. Garder les yeux baissés, surtout ne pas les lever. Elle rêvait, tout cela n’était que chimère. Oui c’était cela, tout était faux. Elle allait se réveiller.

 

           ⁃          Regarde moi.

 

Sa voix était calme, mais elle sentait dans le ton qu’on ne contestait pas les ordres de Lord Voldemort. Mais elle rêvait, rien ne lui arriverait. Elle se mit à trembler malgré elle. La trahison et la peur se mélangeaient à la haine et elle avait la gorge nouée.

 

           ⁃          Obéit au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Endoloris !

 

Le jet rouge l’atteignit de plein fouet et elle s’effondra à terre. Elle se tordit dans tous les sens. C’était pire que ce qu’elle n’avait jamais vécu. La puissance de Lord Voldemort était telle qu’elle eut l’impression qu’on lui déchirait la peau. Elle cria et sentit le sang dans sa bouche. Elle hurla et crut devenir folle. Elle pleura mais le supplice ne s’arrêtait pas. Elle aperçut Drago, figé, les yeux fermés et les mains tremblantes. TRAITRE ! TRAITRE ! Ses yeux hurlaient pour elle, mais il ne la voyait pas.

Au bout d’un temps qui lui sembla être une éternité, il leva le sort et retourna dans le manoir. Elle entendait encore son rire aigu résonner dans ses oreilles.

Elle suffoquait. Allongée sur le sol, Hermione tremblait comme jamais. Les larmes continuaient de ravager son visage. Elle essaya de se lever mais s’écroula, incapable de tenir ne serait-ce que sur une jambe. Elle sentit que Drago s’approchait d’elle et l’aidait à se mettre sur ses jambes. Elle le repoussa âprement et cracha du sang. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Il attrapa sa main. Elle se laissa faire, trop fatiguée pour réagir. Elle sentit qu’on la levait et qu’on la plaquait contre quelque chose de chaud. Son torse. Celui contre lequel elle s’était blottie il n’y avait pas même deux heures. Elle se remit à pleurer. Désespérément. Dans sa demi-conscience, il lui sembla entendre Drago s’excuser. Mais elle n’en avait cure. Son cœur était déchiré, elle avait si mal. Toute la souffrance qu’elle avait endurée la submergea et elle sombra dans l’inconscience, le goût âpre et salé de la douleur sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, la première chose qui l’assaillit fut l’horrible goût du sang dans sa bouche. Un affreux goût de fer. Elle se mordit la langue de dégoût, ce qui n’arrangea pas la saveur infâme qui coulait au bord de ses lèvres. Elle osa relever la tête, mais un éclair douloureux lui arracha un cri sourd. Elle porta sa main à sa tempe. Un liquide poisseux coulait. Comme celui qui lui obstruait la gorge. Un mal de tête abominable l’envahit et tout lui revint en mémoire. La voix sifflante de Lord Voldemort, la trahison de Drago et cette souffrance atroce. Une impression de mort, de défaite et d’abandon. Son cœur se serra et les larmes la gagnèrent. Elle n’osait fermer les yeux, de peur d’y voir des mèches blondes ou des pupilles sanguines. Un sanglot lui échappa. Elle eut honte de sa faiblesse, mais les laissa couler. C’était la seule chose qu’elle pouvait faire, laisser le liquide âpre et salé dévaler ses joues. Dans la sinistre obscurité du cachot, Hermione pleurait. De chagrin, de rage et de désespoir.

* * *

Horace Slughorn ne savait que faire. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de se tenir éloigné des problèmes. De cette manière, il s’exemptait de toute question ou ennui. C’était bien plus simple que d’essayer de réparer ou d’arranger les choses puisqu’il n’aurait été au courant de rien. Seulement, cette fois-ci, les problèmes l’avaient débusqué. Il était coincé. Où il racontait ce qu’il avait vu au risque de s’attirer les foudres du jeune Malefoy où il gardait le silence et par la même occasion mettait en danger l’Ordre. Il savait qu'il n'était pas courageux, mais devant le choix qui s’imposait à lui, il aurait été lâche de faire preuve de couardise. Quoique la lâcheté ait quelque fois du bon. Assumer ses actes pouvait parfois être difficile.

« Quelle piètre opinion ai-je de moi ! Un peu d’audace mon cher Horace ! »

Dans un élan de hardiesse, il se leva de sa chaise et sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte. Il s’élança d’un pas pressé dans les couloirs, mais au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait de sa destination, ses pieds ralentissaient imperceptiblement. A tel point qu’il finit par s’arrêter au détour d’un couloir. Mais que faisait-il là ? C’était bien ce qu’il se demandait. Quelle erreur de vouloir raconter la vérité. _Toute_ la vérité. Il en était là de ses tracas quand un élève qui passait par là l’interpella.

 

           ⁃          Professeur Slughorn !

           ⁃          Oui, oui ! Que se passe-t-il mon petit ?

           ⁃          Monsieur, vous avez fait tomber quelque chose.

 

Le jeune garçon lui tendit une fiole qui avait miraculeusement survécu à la chute sur le sol en pierre du château. Lorsqu’il la vit, Horace l’attrapa vivement et la cacha dans un pli de sa robe de sorcier en détournant les yeux d’un air coupable.

 

           ⁃          Qu’est-ce que c’est Monsieur ? demanda l’élève en arquant les sourcils, se doutant que le comportement du professeur de potions était plus que suspect.

           ⁃          Rien, rien … Retournez en cours !     

Horace tourna les talons et pressa le pas vers sa destination d’origine en jetant de léger coup d’œil dans son dos pour surveiller le jeune garçon. Il l’avait laissée tomber ! Heureusement pour lui qu’il avait appliqué tous les sorts de protection qu’il connaissait. Qui savait ce qui aurait pu se passer si la substance qui se trouvait dans la fiole avait été perdue ou pire dérobée. Il tremblait comme une feuille morte, il n’était pas passé loin de la catastrophe.

Il continua de marcher, le son de ses pas résonnant étrangement fort dans le château. Tous les élèves étaient en cours et se retrouver seul dans les couloirs, bien que ce soit en plein jour n’était pas pour le rassurer. Surtout avec ce qu’il cachait.

Il arriva enfin devant la statue qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.

 

           ⁃          Bulles baveuses, prononça-t-il du bout des lèvres. Le silence était bien trop oppressant et sa voix résonna imperceptiblement.

 

Le passage s’ouvrit et le professeur Slughorn gravit les marches qui menaient au directeur de Poudlard. Il leva la main pour frapper mais la porte s’ouvrit. Face à lui se trouvait Dumbledore, et derrière, assis dans un des fauteuils, le professeur Rogue qui le fixait d’un air sombre.

 

           ⁃          Horace, nous t’attendions, l’accueillit Albus avec un clin d’œil.

           ⁃          Vous … Vous m’attendiez ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

 

Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire rassurant et l’invita à entrer. Severus le salua d’un hochement de tête grave et indiqua le fauteuil à côté de lui. Horace y prit place, tandis que l’homme aux lunettes en forme de demie lune s’installait face à eux. Il joignit ses mains et les fixa de son regard bleu.

 

           ⁃          Je crois que vous avez quelque chose à nous dire Horace ?

 

Ledit Horace se trémoussa sur son siège, mal à l’aise. Il était venu là dans l’intention de révéler ce qu’il savait. En soi, l’idée avait tout de noble, mais maintenant qu’il se trouvait sur ce fauteuil devant le regard perçant de son ami et celui obscur du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, l’idée qu’il avait eu lui semblait plutôt _idiote_.

Ce n’était pas tant l’idée de le dire à Dumbledore, mais plutôt le fait que Severus soit présent. Oh bien sûr, il ne doutait pas de Dumbledore et si celui-ci lui faisait confiance alors lui aussi, mais Drago Malefoy était son filleul et il avait peur de la réaction de l’ancien professeur de potions. Il jeta un coup d’œil à celui-ci, jugeant de son humeur. Comme toujours, le visage du professeur Rogue restait impassible. Pourtant sa petite mine laisser transparaître sa fatigue. Il connaissait son rôle et le double jeu qu’il devait jouer. Horace se surprit à avoir un élan de compassion pour son collègue. La guerre les tuait à petit feu. Cela le décida. Il prit une inspiration et tournant le regard vers Dumbledore, se lança.

 

           ⁃          Je crois que nous avons un problème.

 

Albus fronça les sourcils tandis que Severus laissait échapper un rire narquois. Horace se tourna vers lui, vexé.

 

           ⁃          Quel problème pire que Voldemort pourrions nous avoir, professeur Slughorn ? demanda-t-il d’un ton railleur.

           ⁃          Hermione fricotte avec l’ennemi Severus ! rétorqua le professeur Slughorn.

 

Ledit Severus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se retint, un air contrit sur le visage. Dumbledore se laissa partir en arrière sur le dossier de son fauteuil et poussa un soupir.

 

           ⁃          Quoi, c’est tout ce que ça vous fait ? s’énerva Slughorn devant l’absence de réaction de ses interlocuteurs.

           ⁃          Est-ce que vous en êtes sûr Horace ? demanda Albus.

 

Severus gardait le silence, attendant les explications du professeur de potions. Celui-ci entreprit alors de raconter tout ce qu’il savait. Sa décision de se rendre dans sa cabane, sa surprise lorsqu’il avait vu qu’elle était occupée, sa stupeur quand il avait découvert l’identité des deux personnes et sa conversation avec le fils Malefoy. Il insista sur la proximité des deux jeunes gens et sur le lien évident qui les unissait.

 

Ils avaient gardé un silence religieux pendant le récit de Slughorn. Quand celui-ci eut fini, il se cacha le visage entre les mains, essayant en vain de chasser la culpabilité qui l’envahissait.

 

           ⁃          Horace, reprenez-vous voyons.

 

Il leva les yeux sur Dumbledore. Il ne semblait pas inquiet. Mais il était rarement inquiet. Il tourna alors le regard sur Severus qui ne réagissait pas. Il semblait au contraire réfléchir intensément. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi restaient-ils aussi calmes ?

 

           ⁃          Certaines pièces du puzzle se mettent en place Severus.

           ⁃          En effet, grâce au récit d’Horace, nous entrevoyons enfin les desseins du Mage Noir.

 

Horace les regardait à tour de rôle, un air d’incompréhension totale sur le visage.

 

           ⁃          Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda-t-il d’un ton inquisiteur.

           ⁃          Il se trouve Horace que Severus, bien avant votre arrivée, m’a ramené des informations qui, bien qu’elles me paraissaient floues au départ, deviennent parfaitement claires après ce que vous nous avez raconté.

           ⁃          C’est-à-dire Albus ?

 

Severus se tourna vers Slughorn et répondit à la place du directeur :

 

           ⁃          Hermione est enfermée dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy. Pourquoi ? Nous ne le savions pas. Il n’avait nul besoin d’elle. Et s’en servir d’appât pour attirer Potter aurait été trop simple pour que ce soit ce que voulait Voldemort. Il avait besoin d’elle pour quelque chose qu’elle seule puisse réaliser.

           ⁃          Et quel est le rapport avec ce que je viens de vous rapporter ?

           ⁃          J’y viens. Le lord a dû préparer cela depuis un bon moment. Je suppose Horace, que tu connaissais la mission d’Hermione, récupérer des informations sur une arme que Voldemort souhaitait se procurer. Il se peut qu’elle ne soit plus proche de la vérité que nous le pensions. Si c’est bien l’anneau de Salomon qu’il voulait, il avait besoin de ses informations pour se le procurer.

           ⁃          Et le rapport avec le jeune Malefoy ?

 

Ce fut Dumbledore qui lui répondit :

 

           ⁃          Le voilà. Voldemort n’aurait jamais pu capturer Hermione comme ça. Elle était bien trop protégée. Slughorn leva un sourcil interrogateur. Par ses amis Horace. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils ont concocté, mais il était impossible de kidnapper un seul des trois amis tant qu’ils resteraient ensemble. Hors Hermione les a intentionnellement quittés. Pourquoi ? Jusqu’à maintenant, nous ne le savions pas. La raison en est simple. L’amour Horace. Tu dois savoir ce que c’est, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Slughorn détourna le regard, gêné. Oh oui, il le savait bien.

 

           ⁃          Drago Malefoy était le seul qui soit capable de la séparer de ses amis. Mais je me demande s’il est au courant de la relation qu’entretiennent ces deux jeunes gens. Je n’ose croire qu’il le sache. Tom est bien trop imperméable à l’amour pour pouvoir le voir !

 

Albus caressait sa barbe, perdu dans ses pensées.

Horace réfléchit et se tourna vers Severus, les sourcils froncés.

 

           ⁃          Ce que je ne comprends pas Severus, c’est que le Lord ne t’ait pas parlé de son envie d’enlever Miss Granger !

           ⁃          Pourtant tu devrais savoir qu’il ne me fait plus autant confiance qu’avant. Rogue détourna la tête, échappant au regard surpris de son collègue.

           ⁃          Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

           ⁃          Horace. Ce n’est pas le moment.

 

Les mots de Dumbledore avaient tout d’un ordre. Il ne souhaitait pas discuter de ce point maintenant. Severus cachait vraisemblablement beaucoup de choses. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. La conversation était finie. Bien qu’il souhaitait se tenir loin des problèmes, Horace était conscient qu’il sortirait de cette salle avec bien plus de soucis en tête que lorsqu’il y était entré.

Alors qu’il fermait la porte, quelque chose attira son attention et le retint. Il était sûr d’avoir entendu Rogue prononcer ce prénom. Celui de Lily Evans.

 


	5. Les hommes aux secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !
> 
> Sous un déluge orageux, voici le cinquième chapitre. 
> 
> Au passage, le petit mot de ma bêta, que je remercie encore et encore : Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ? Vous demandez-vous désespérément. Et bien vous en saurez un peu plus aujourd'hui. Mais pas tout, hein, il faut en garder pour la suite ! On retrouve aussi Harry et Ron, c'est d'ailleurs mon passage préféré dans ce chapitre (mais vous vous en foutez, je sais). La fin est terrible, le suspense à son comble... Et il faudra attendre au moins 20 jours pour avoir la suite ! Quelle sadique, cet auteur, hein ?
> 
> (Bon, pour le coup, vous n'aurez pas à attendre 20 jours pour avoir la suite puisqu'elle est déjà écrite, et publiée sur FF.net si vous êtes impatients :) )
> 
> Donc, bonne lecture !

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Les mèches de ses cheveux noirs collées sur son front par la sueur, il arracha prestement ses couvertures pour respirer. Sa poitrine se soulevait à une vitesse impressionnante. Le cri résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Sinistre et désespéré. Une plainte effroyable qui le fit frissonner. Il s’étonna de voir Ron ronfler dans le lit voisin. Il lui semblait pourtant que le cri fut aussi réel que l’était les ronflements du rouquin. Pourtant rien ne semblait avoir perturbé le sommeil de son ami.

 

Il réagissait toujours de la même manière. Ce cri revenait toutes les nuits, mais il n’arrivait pas à s’y habituer. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec Voldemort. Les visions qu’il partageait avec son pire ennemi étaient non seulement douloureuses mais aussi personnelles. Il en faisait partie. Pourtant, il apparaissait clairement que le cri qu’il avait entendu provenait d’un rêve. Mais pas un rêve comme les autres. Il était bien trop réel pour que ce ne soit qu’un simple rêve. Bien trop douloureux aussi. Et puis il y avait cette incroyable sensation que la personne qui avait poussé cet horrible cri était plus ou moins proche de lui. Il pensa un moment à Hermione, mais chassa vite cette pensée. Elle n’était toujours pas revenue, mais il savait que ça avait un rapport avec ses recherches sur l’anneau de Salomon. S’il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle les aurait déjà prévenue grâce à leurs pièces. Lorsqu’ils avaient quitté Poudlard, elle avait suggéré de récupérer l’idée des faux gallions qu’elle avait créés lors de leur cinquième année. “C’est simple mais efficace et personne n’ira imaginer que ces gallions nous permettent de nous envoyer des messages. “ C’est ce qu’elle leur avait dit et ils avaient approuvé, heureux de l’avoir de leur côté.

 

Il se leva, posant les pieds sur le parquet froid dans le silence le plus total. Réveiller son ami ne l’inquiéterait que d’avantage. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l’ouvrit. Le grincement qu’elle émit le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers le rouquin mais il dormait toujours profondément. Il se passa une main sur le front d’un geste rassuré. Il se retrouva dans le couloir froid et noir du Square Grimmaurd. La tête des anciens elfes de la maison Black luisait d’une lueur malsaine dans l’obscurité. Il frémit. Cette maison lui donnait la chair de poule. Seul le bruit de ses pas sur le plancher troublait le silence de la nuit et c’est avec soulagement qu’il trouva enfin la porte de la salle de bain. Il s’y enferma à clé et alluma la lumière en soupirant.

 

Il s’approcha du miroir et observa son visage. Effrayant. Il eut un sourire peiné pour son reflet. Des cernes violettes ornaient le contour de ses yeux et voilaient le vert de ses iris. Il passa une main sur ses joues rêches, une barbe y naissait. Le blanc de ses yeux laissaient transparaître le sang de la fatigue. Il ne put s’empêcher de soupirer devant l’image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il avait beau être en sécurité au quartier général de l’ordre du Phénix, tout en lui prouvait le contraire. Son corps trahissait sa fatigue et son inquiétude. Chaque nuit, le même cri le tirait du lit, l’empêchant de retrouver le sommeil. Et à chaque fois, il se retrouvait ici, dans cette salle de bain, à observer le reflet d’un garçon qu’il peinait à reconnaître tant la douleur y était présente. Bien sûr, il n’était pas le seul dans cet état là, tous les membres de l’Ordre subissaient les assauts répétés du mage noir qui gagnait en puissance chaque jour. C’en était effrayant. Harry ne l’aurait avoué devant personne, mais il avait peur. Bien sûr qu’il l’avait terrassé plusieurs fois, mais plus les jours avançaient et plus le combat devenait sinistre. Il n’y avait plus que lui face à Voldemort, ce n’était plus un combat personnel. C’était un combat qui n’impliquait pas seulement lui, mais tout le monde magique. Et la responsabilité lui incombait. Il était le survivant, il était **l’élu** et il était effrayé.

 

* * *

 

Hermione peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle croupissait dans ce cachot, mais une chose était sûre, il se passait quelque chose d’anormal. Personne n’était venu la voir et les maigres repas qu’on lui donnait étaient glissés dans une minuscule trappe sur le bas de la porte. Ce maigre répit ne pouvait lui être que profitable, elle préférait éviter le moindre contact avec les Mangemorts ou le Mage Noir et plus encore avec Drago. Tout n’était qu’obscurité, elle n’avait pas vu de lumière depuis qu’ils l’avaient enfermée. Elle restait allongée sur le sol froid. La cellule était entièrement vide, pas de couchette, même minable qui aurait pu lui servir, ni de pot pour se soulager. Rien. Elle devait se contenter du sol irrégulier et froid. Ses vêtements ne ressemblaient plus qu’à de pauvres lambeaux. Rien qui puisse la protéger de l’air glacial. Elle se repliait sur elle-même, cherchant à garder un peu de chaleur. Par chance, ils lui avaient laissé ses chaussures, ce qui lui avait permis de transformer ses chaussettes en gants pour protéger ses doigts des gelures. Elle n’aurait su dire s’ils avaient lancé un sortilège pour refroidir la cellule et s’en moquait. La seule chose qui la préoccupait pour le moment était de savoir si elle allait, un jour, ressortir d’ici vivante. Si elle allait ressortir tout court d’ailleurs. Elle s’apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour essayer de dormir quand un éclair l’aveugla. De la lumière !

 

Elle se releva le plus vite qu’elle put, mais ne réussit qu’à s’asseoir contre le mur, face à la porte ouverte. Elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l’aveuglait et des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues. Pourtant, elle les gardait ouverts, cherchant à deviner les formes qui se dessinaient dans l’embrasure de la porte. Elle entendit des cris, des éclats de voix, des chocs sourds mais la force des sons qui l’assaillaient la rendait sourde et l’empêchait de comprendre ne serait-ce qu’un mot de ce qui se disait en face d’elle.

 

Elle discerna quelque chose qu’on jetait vers elle et la porte se referma soudainement, avec un claquement sinistre.

 

Hermione se précipita sur la chose qui était brusquement entrée dans sa cellule. Elle posa sa main dessus. C’était chaud et ça respirait. Elle fut prise d’un accès de folie en comprenant que c’était une personne qui se trouvait face à elle, prostrée sur le sol. Elle chercha sa main à tâtons dans le noir et s’en saisit, la serrant comme jamais, transmettant un peu de sa compassion. Elle se serra contre son dos, cherchant la chaleur de ce corps inconnu. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Son dos musclé était parcouru de frisson.

 

«  _Un dos de garçon_ » pensa-t-elle.

 

Les cris qu’elle avait entendus étaient sûrement les siens.

 

«  _Qui sait ce qu’ils lui ont fait subir ?_ ».

 

Il remua pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable sur le sol rudimentaire. Il se serra contre elle tandis que ses tremblements diminuaient. Elle serrait toujours sa main et sentit qu’il raffermissait sa prise. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, rassurer la personne qu’elle serrait contre elle mais cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas prononcé un mot qu’elle douta pouvoir sortir un son. Elle ouvrit pourtant la bouche :

 

           ⁃          Je m’appelle Hermione Granger. Sa voix était rauque d’être restée trop longtemps sans parler et elle grimaça de douleur.

 

           ⁃          Enchanté Hermione. Je m’apelle Alexander Twain.

 

Sa voix à lui était douce et cassée. Cassée par la douleur et la peur. Pourtant, il y avait cette parcelle de joie qu’il avait essayé de faire passer dans sa phrase.

 

Hermione colla son front contre le dos du jeune homme et se mit à pleurer.

 

* * *

 

Ron se sentait mal à l’aise. Le silence qui régnait dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd l’étouffait. Face à lui, Maugrey grommelait des choses que lui seul comprenait. A sa droite, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, les coudes négligemment posés sur la table et l’air fatigué. Harry était à côté de lui, des cernes dignes d’un film d’horreur. Puis venaient Remus et Severus, à chaque bout de table.

 

Le simple fait de voir ce comité réduit l’angoissait. Que voulait leur dire Dumbledore qui soit si important au point de refuser l’entrée à tous les autres ?

 

Ron se racla la gorge pour rompre le silence inquiétant qui régnait. Severus lui lança un regard glacial, Remus, un sourire triste. Dumbledore arqua un sourcil et soupira avant de s’expliquer :

 

           ⁃          Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, j’ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

 

Harry leva la tête, le visage troublé. Ron lui, sentit l’angoisse lui étreindre le cœur.

 

           ⁃          Miss Granger est détenue dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy.

 

A l’entente du nom de leur meilleure amie, un grand froid envahit les deux garçons. Personne ne disait un mot, laissant les deux jeunes digérer la nouvelle. Harry avait fermé les yeux. Le cri résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Se pouvait-il que ce soit le sien ? Il sentit la main de Ron agripper la sienne dans un geste désespéré. Ses jointures étaient blanches à force de la serrer, tout comme son visage devenu livide. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements de son meilleur ami et la peur qui l’imprégnait.

 

Le professeur Dumbledore se redressa sur son siège et adressa un regard plein de compassion aux deux jeunes face à lui. A ce moment précis, il aurait voulu les réconforter, leur dire qu’on irait sauver Miss Granger des mains de ce monstre et qu’on la ramènerait seine et sauve au QG de l’Ordre. Pourtant, l’espoir était faible bien qu’il se refusait à l’admettre. Voldemort avait fait preuve d’une prudence incroyable, ne laissant approcher le manoir uniquement des personnes dont il était absolument certain de leur loyauté. Et bien que Severus y eut accès, il lui était impossible de s’y promener sans être constamment surveillé.

 

           ⁃          Pourquoi Professeur ? demanda Harry d’une voix brisée.

 

Albus joignit ses mains, hésitant. La vérité les achèverait. Ron et Harry gardaient les yeux résolument fixés sur le directeur, attendant une réponse de sa part.

 

           ⁃          A quoi bon le leur cacher ! Vociféra Fol Œil. Ils l’apprendront tôt ou tard !

 

Ron se tourna brusquement vers l’ancien Auror, le visage plus pâle encore.

 

           ⁃          Quelle vérité ?! hurla-t-il. Ne me dites pas qu’elle est morte, par pitié …

 

Sa voix se brisa et son corps se tendit à l’extrême. Instinctivement, Harry l’imita, serrant la main de son ami avec douleur.

 

           ⁃          Merlin non ! s’exclama Albus.

 

           ⁃          Alors quoi ? s’égosilla Ron.

 

           ⁃          Elle entretenait une relation plus qu’amicale avec le jeune Malefoy. C’est d’ailleurs comme ça qu’elle a été capturée, grogna Maugrey en tournant la tête, évitant le regard apeuré des deux jeunes hommes.

 

Ron se leva d’un bond, renversant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il avait lâché la main d’Harry qui avait attrapé les bords de sa chaise comme s’il allait s’envoler. Ils jetèrent un regard sur les quatre adultes autour de la table, cherchant un geste, une grimace qui leur prouverait que ce n’était qu’une blague.

 

Pourtant, rien. Rien que des visages peinés, fatigués et cet air de compassion immonde qui dégoûtait les deux jeunes hommes.

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu’Hermione se réveilla, elle était toujours collée au dos d’Alexander. Elle s’était endormie après avoir piqué une grosse crise de larme. Le souffle de son compagnon de cellule était régulier, signe qu’il dormait encore. Elle se recula et s’assit contre le mur de pierre. Au même moment, la porte de la cellule s’ouvrit et avant qu’elle ait pu apercevoir ne serait-ce qu’un visage, l’inconnu avait déjà posé un plateau sur le sol et refermé la porte. Elle s’en approcha rapidement, la faim lui tenaillant le ventre. Alex dormait encore. Elle le réveilla et lui tendit un bout de pain. Il l’accepta avec un grognement désapprobateur. Dans l’obscurité, elle ne parvenait qu’à discerner les contours de son corps. Elle s’amusa à imaginer les traits du garçon en mâchouillant son bout de pain. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière jusqu’à toucher le mur de pierre. Elle ferma les yeux et serra ses genoux contre elle. Alex la rejoignit et lui attrapa la main dans un geste de réconfort.

 

           ⁃          Pourquoi tu es là ? lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

 

           ⁃          Si seulement je le savais ! On m’a enfermé et depuis, personne n’est venu. Je pensais qu’on essaierait de me soutirer des informations mais rien. Et toi ?

 

           ⁃          La seule chose que je sais c’est que, je cite “Le Maître a besoin de toi, sale sang-mêlé“. Il avait utilisé une voix fluette pour imiter son kidnappeur, ce qui tira un rire à la Gryffondor.

 

           ⁃          Une sang-de-bourbe, un sang-mêlé, je me demande bien ce que nous mijote Voldemort, marmonna Hermione.

 

A l’entente du nom du Mage Noir, Alex frémit. Il n’était pourtant pas un froussard, mais cet “homme“ était absolument effrayant.

 

           ⁃          Peu importe la raison pour laquelle il nous veut, la seule chose qui m’importe pour l’instant c’est qu’on est coincé dans ce cachot puant et lugubre et je n’ai aucune idée pour en sortir, marmonna-t-il.

 

Hermione se frappa la tête.

 

           ⁃          Aaaah ! Si seulement je ne l’avais pas suivi ! s’exclama-t-elle, sa voix résonnant entre les quatre murs.

 

           ⁃          De qui tu parles ?

 

Elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de leur cachot s’ouvrit. La lumière les aveuglât, mais ils n’osèrent bouger, trop surpris par cet événement inattendu.

 

Lucius Malefoy entra dans la cellule et attrapa violemment Hermione par le bras. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Alex se leva précipitamment et attrapa sa main. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, et plongea ses yeux dans ses prunelles marron. Elle put enfin apercevoir son visage. Il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et courts, des adorables pommettes et de fines lèvres. Il était un peu plus grand qu’elle et plutôt musclé comme elle l’avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. Il la fixait, détaillant les traits de son visage à son tour. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

 

Lucius la tira d’un coup sec en dehors du cachot tandis que Macnair y entrait et attrapait Alex. Celui-ci se débattit mais ne réussit qu’à recevoir une claque retentissante du Mangemort. Le jeune homme posa une main sur sa joue rouge en lançant un regard noir au mangemort. Celui-ci s’apprêtait à lancer un sort au garçon quand Lucius le retint.

 

           ⁃          Ne l’abîme pas, le menaça-t-il de sa voix traînante et froide.

 

Le Mangemort baissa sa baguette mais gratifia le jeune homme d’un regard haineux. A la voix de Lucius, Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Il avait la même voix que son fils, la même intonation froide et hautaine qui l’avait charmée. Elle sentit les larmes naître dans ses yeux mais se retint. Elle ne devait absolument pas craquer maintenant !

 

Ils les traînèrent à travers les couloirs lugubre du manoir Malefoy. Hermione se retenait de crier, Alex de les insulter. S’ils avaient un espoir de s’échapper autant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté en paraissant innocents.

 

Alex s’apprêtait à mordre Macnair au bras quand Lucius ouvrit soudainement une porte sur sa droite. Il y entra, suivi du Mangemort et balança la jeune fille au sol. Alex l’y rejoignit, sans aucun ménagement.

 

Elle tremblait et n’osait lever les yeux. Si elle avait tant bien que mal retenu ses larmes, la peur qui la tenaillait à présent menaçait de déborder. Alex attrapa de nouveau sa main et la serra de toutes ses forces. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, cherchant son regard. Lui aussi avait peur, lui aussi crevait d’envie de disparaître sous terre. Parce que lever la tête signifiait affronter son regard rouge sang.

 

Ils ne purent se retenir plus longtemps. Levant la tête, Alex croisa le regard reptilien du Mage Noir. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille morte et l’envie irrésistible de hurler de peur le saisit.

 

Hermione elle, avait le regard rivé sur la droite de Voldemort. Debout, une main posée sur le fauteuil de son maître, Drago Malefoy fixait Alex d’un regard venimeux.

 


	6. Totale Incompréhension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !
> 
> Voilà donc la suite de l'histoire :)
> 
> Un petit mot de ma bêta : Rares sont les fanfictions où Voldemort est aussi présent que dans ce chapitre, ici il est aussi fascinant que terrifiant. Le suspense est tel que le chapitre se lit d'une traite et la suite promet d'être encore plus prenante !

Lord Voldemort fixait les deux jeunes à ses pieds, un sourire froid sur le visage. Enfin, son plan pourrait être mis à exécution ! Ses Mangemorts avaient mis plus de temps que prévu pour trouver le gamin Twain, mais il allait finalement pouvoir réaliser ce qu’il désirait depuis des années. Il laissa échapper un rire satisfait qui résonna dans la grande pièce, tirant un frisson d’effroi aux deux Mangemorts qu’il renvoya d’un geste agacé.  

 

Jaugeant les deux bruns au sol, il se leva, ses pieds nus frôlant le sol froid du manoir. Il s’arrêta à quelques centimètres d’eux et sépara leurs deux mains d’un coup de baguette. 

 

Il s’approcha d’Hermione et se mit à sa hauteur. Elle se replia sur elle-même, tout courage envolé, n’osant lever les yeux de peur de croiser les prunelles rouges sang du Mage Noir. Une angoisse sourde s’abattit sur elle alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attrapait d’une main son visage pour qu’elle le regarde. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Hermione se mit à trembler, les larmes envahissant ses prunelles. 

 

  * Grâce à toi, j’aurais ce que je veux, susurra-t-il à son oreille.



 

Elle devait à tout prix cacher les informations de l’Ordre ! Elle ferma son esprit tant bien que mal, redoutant l’assaut de Voldemort dans son esprit. 

 

Elle attendit, encore et encore, mais rien ne vint. 

 

Lui, la fixait, le regard victorieux, resserrant sa poigne autour de son visage. Elle gémit de douleur. 

 

Alex lança un regard apeuré à la jeune fille. Il cherchait désespérément une solution pour se sortir d’ici, mais toutes étaient plus folles les unes que les autres et aucune ne lui parut susceptible de les garder vivant. Au contraire, cela déclencherait la colère effroyable du mage noir, ce qui n’aiderait pas. 

 

Voldemort lâcha Hermione et se releva. Il retourna s’asseoir sur son trône, jetant au passage un regard moqueur au jeune Malefoy qui fixait Alex. Celui-ci s’était rapproché instinctivement de la jeune fille quand le Mage l'avait lâché, la serrant contre lui, caressant son dos pour la réconforter.  

 

Il n’en menait pas large. Elle était effondré, pleurant tout son saoul, le corps tremblant. Elle avait honte. Honte de sa faiblesse et de ses larmes. Elle qui se croyait si courageuse, qui avait traversé tant de choses avec Harry et Ron, se retrouvait aujourd’hui devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Une bouffée de haine envers elle-même l'envahit et elle essuya rageusement ses larmes. Elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes, suivie d’Alex. Évitant volontairement le regard de Drago, elle fixa Voldemort de son regard le plus noir, lui transmettant toute sa haine. 

 

Ce qui n’empêcha pas le concerné de laisser échapper un rire satisfait. 

 

  * On se reprend Miss Granger, voilà qui est mieux, constata-t-il, narquois. 



 

Elle ne répondit pas, consciente que la moindre parole provocante pourrait signer son arrêt de mort.

 

Voldemort plongea sa main dans le col de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un anneau qu’il portait sur une chaîne autour de son cou. 

 

  * Reconnaissez-vous ceci Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il, soudainement sérieux.



 

Elle resta ébahie. Cet anneau, ce n’était pas possible. Pas déjà ? Elle-même n’aurait su où le chercher ! Instinctivement, elle fit un pas en avant, désireuse d’observer l’objet de plus près, mais le sourire froid de Voldemort la laissa clouée sur place. 

 

  * L’anneau de Salomon … cracha méchamment Alex, Comment est-il entré en votre possession ?



 

Hermione se tourna d’un bloc vers lui, la surprise se peignant sur ses traits. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander plus d’explications mais Voldemort la devança. 

 

  * J’aurais dû m’en douter, venant d’un Serdaigle, ça ne m’étonne absolument pas, s’exclama-t-il en se levant, une lueur d’intérêt dans les yeux.



 

  * Où l’avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Alex calmement, la colère montant peu à peu dans sa voix. 



 

Lord Voldemort s’approcha de lui, tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts fins. Hermione ne bougeait pas, trop surprise pour réagir. Elle était sûre de n’avoir jamais vu le garçon à Poudlard. Elle fixait Alex, le regard empli d’interrogations alors que Voldemort avait incliné sa tête, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. 

 

  * De vieilles légendes … Des secrets enfouis. Le jeune Malefoy m’a été d’une grande aide.



 

Alex tourna la tête vers le blond, haine et dégoût dans les yeux. Drago lui répondit par un regard tout aussi venimeux. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, le brun n’aurait pas fait long feu du brun. 

 

Hermione qui ne comprenait pas, suivait l’échange des deux jeunes hommes, les sourcils froncés. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre, mais n’osait demander, de peur de subir la colère du Mage Noir. 

 

  * Bien, puisque vous semblez en savoir assez… 



 

Lord Voldemort sortit une fiole de sa robe de sorcier, ainsi que deux baguettes. La fiole contenait un liquide couleur ambre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

 

A son plus grand soulagement, Hermione reconnut sa baguette. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Il allait vraisemblablement les leur rendre, mais pourquoi ? Et cette fiole... Elle sentit l’angoisse l’envahir de nouveau. 

 

  * Drago.



 

L’ordre était catégorique et le blond s’avança. Il s’arrêta à côté de son maître et récupéra les deux baguettes. 

 

Drago fit apparaître trois verres.

 

Alex ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Voldemort, plus rapide, l’attrapa à la gorge. Il approcha son visage du sien et susurra :

 

  * Ne t’avise pas de refuser ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour me contrer. Résiste, et je détruirai ta famille jusqu’au dernier membre. Je prendrais un malin plaisir à torturer ce jeune Eliot. 



 

Il le relâcha et Alex s’effondra au sol, massant sa gorge douloureuse. Hermione tremblait. Voldemort s’approcha d’elle et fit apparaître un couteau. Elle écarquilla les yeux de peur et recula. Il attrapa violemment son poignet, arrachant un cri de douleur à la jeune fille et présenta sa main, paume ouverte vers le haut. Il entailla sa peau et elle retint un cri, se mordant les lèvres. Il recueillit une goutte de son sang qu’il versa dans la fiole. 

 

Il recommença cette action sur Alex qui ferma les yeux pour échapper au regard suffisant du Mage Noir, puis sur Drago. Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mettant de côté sa rancœur, mais le jeune homme détourna les yeux. Si Voldemort le mêlait à ses projets, c’est qu’il devait assurément s’agir de quelque chose d’important. 

 

Lorsque la dernière goutte de sang prélevée tomba dans le liquide ambré, celui-ci prit une jolie couleur dorée. Hermione se retenait de poser des questions sur l’identité de la potion, Voldemort ne lui aurait sûrement pas répondu. 

 

Le mage noir remplit les trois verres avec le liquide doré. Drago se saisit de l’un d’eux, et l’avala d'une traite. Alex, qui sentait encore la menace contre sa famille, s’en saisit vivement et le but avec une grimace. 

Hermione hésita, les événements prenaient une tournure bien trop étrange et insaisissable. Quoi qu’elle voulut faire, Voldemort les manipulait. Celui-ci la fixa méchamment, ses yeux rouges s’intensifiant de colère devant l’hésitation de la jeune fille. Elle en frémit de peur, attrapa le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle fronça le nez devant l’amertume de la potion, mais l’avala. 

 

Elle ferma les yeux, s’attendant à ce que quelque chose se passe, pourtant, il lui semblait que rien n’avait changé en elle. 

 

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise quand Drago mit sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un regard peiné. Décidément, tout lui échappait. 

 

  * Prend sa main, siffla Voldemort à Alex. 



 

Alex lui jeta un regard noir mais s’empara de la main libre d’Hermione. Il la serra, retrouvant la chaleur de la jeune femme à travers sa paume ensanglantée. 

 

  * Bien. 



 

Voldemort sourit, satisfait. Il leva sa baguette et effectua des mouvements complexes face aux trois jeunes sorciers, murmurant des paroles inconnues qui sonnaient comme une mélodie ancestrale. 

 

Lorsqu’il eut fini, une douce chaleur s’empara d’eux accompagnée d'odeurs nouvelles et de bruits inconnus qui contrastaient avec la pièce sombre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. 

 

Comme un dernier avertissement, la voix de Lord Voldemort, menaçante, retentit avant que tout disparaisse autour d’eux. 

 

Hermione ferma les yeux, un sentiment de plénitude s’emparant d’elle, l’ordre du Mage Noir résonnant dans sa tête comme une complainte hypnotique. 

 

«  _Ramenez-moi la clé. Ramenez-moi la clé. Ramenez-moi la clé_.»

 

* * *

 

Ils étaient sortis de la cuisine sans un mot, avaient montés les escaliers, le cœur lourd, et s’étaient installés dans leur chambre en silence. La nouvelle avait de quoi choquer et laisser pantois. 

 

Le plus inquiétant était le manque de réaction de Ron. Lui qui d’habitude explosait de colère pour rien gardait un visage fermé. Harry ne savait s’il devait s’attendre à ce que son ami s’excite d’un moment à l’autre ou s'il prenait la nouvelle assez bien. 

 

Il s’approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il n’y avait pas que ça. Il savait qu’il était amoureux d’Hermione et cette information devait le toucher particulièrement.

  
Ron inspira, s’apprêtant à parler.

 

  * Je m’y attendais tu sais. Elle devenait distante, pas seulement à cause de sa mission. Depuis qu’elle a disparu pendant ces deux semaines en fait. Tu crois que c’est là que … ?



 

  * C’est probable Ron. Je ne vois pas quand ils auraient pu parler autrement. Elle ne nous a jamais raconté ce qu’il s’était passé pendant sa captivité. Et puis, quand elle est revenue, elle n’avait pas l’air d’une fille qui venait de passer deux semaines en piteux état.



 

  * Alors, il l’aurait aidé ?



 

  * Peut-être bien, Ron. Peut-être bien. 



 

Il ne répondit pas, ressassant les paroles du survivant dans sa tête. 

 

  * Il l’a trahie pourtant. Tu crois que l’amour l’a aveuglée au point qu’elle ne se rende pas compte que Malefoy agissait pour une bonne raison.



 

  * Je n’en ai aucune idée Ron. Mais une chose est sûre, on ne le saura pas tant qu’on n’en aura pas parlé avec elle. 



 

Ron sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait voulu qu’elle soit là, avec eux, qu’elle leur explique. Qu’elle soit l’amie qu’elle avait toujours été avant qu’ils quittent Poudlard. Il avait beau se sentir trahi, il aurait tout fait pour aller la chercher maintenant et la serrer contre lui. 

 

Ron suffoqua et sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

 

Ce soir, Ron se sentait trahi. Il avait mal, il avait peur. Et la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire, c’était pleurer l’absence d’Hermione. 

 

  * On a beau se morfondre, on ne peut pas aller la chercher maintenant, mais on peut faire en sorte de détruire Voldemort. C’est ce qu’elle aurait fait à notre place. J’ai des plans Ron. Mais avant, on a besoin d’aide et je sais où la trouver. 



 


End file.
